Drabbles
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Short, sad drabbles and character-centrics for all your favorite characters; Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, even Trina. T for angst and language.
1. Stone Cracks

** LiTtLe cAt VaLeNtInE**

_Even her name was perfection._

**Sushine.**

** And cupcakes. **(_Boy did she like cupcakes)_

**And joy.**

** J. O. Y. **

_whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw hywhywhywhy?_

_ WHY?_

Perfection on the **OUTSIDE**

A mess on the **INSIDE**

_"Let's go shopping after school today!"_

"_Text me!"_

_ "I love love love you!"_

**She sounded **sooooooooooo **HAPPY**

but she WaSn'T. nO, nOt At AlL

In fact,

her world

was

**CRUMBLING!**

_whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw hywhywhywhy?_

D

**BeCaUse ThEy OnLy SaW wHaT tHeY wAnTeD tO sEe**

_**And nobody had the heart to believe **_

CAT

PERFECT

VALENTINE

Could/be/in/pain.

**B.u.t.s.h.e.w.a.s.**

_**Oh yes, she was.**_

_whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw hywhywhy?_

**Because she was** BREAKING

**Because her heart **HURT

**Because she needed **HELP

_who would be able to see it? She was an actress._

AN ACTRESS!

**N.O.B.O.D.Y sawthroughhergames**

** E.V.E.R.B.O.D.Y watchedherwith amusement **

.ShE wAs JuSt A gAmE tO tHeM.

**A **

**FUNNY**

** LITTLE**

** GIRL. **

_whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw hywhy?_

**Rainbowsandfairiesandprinces sesandhappiness!**

Cat.

Perfect.

Valentine.

_TheyFiguredSheWasMadeOfStone ._

**BuT eVeN sToNe CoUlD **

_**Crack. **_

oOo

**Note: My first attempt at character centrics. Let me know how I did, and if you like follow me on Twitter for updates Gabilin143. 143!**


	2. The One Without Feelings

** Jade. West. **

The/mean/girl

_** . .**_

"dId YoU hEaR wHaT tHaT wEsT gIrL dId?"

"ThE oNe BeCk DuMpEd?"

_theonebeckdumped. _

**because**

** that's**

** who **

** she **

** was.**

_The bitch._

_ The mistake._

_ The hot-mess._

_** . .**_

__But/what/nobody/knew/was/that/those/crystal/blue/eyes/held/something

**P.A.I.N**

butnobodyreallycared

_**because she wasn't BEAUTIFUL tori vega**_

_** because she wasn't BUBBLY cat valentine**_

_** because she wasn't CONFIDENT trina vega**_

_** because she wasn't PERFECT or SWEET or LOVABLE**_

___ .was._

_** . .**_

__**biting/words/spit/from/venomous/lips**

Shedidn'tneedprotection.

**BEcaUSE whEN peOPle tRIED to biTE HER sHe**

** …**bit back.

"I HeArD sHe DrOvE hIm AwAy."

"BeCaUsE sHe'S sO mEaN?"

_wasn'tshejustsuchabitch?_

_** . .**_

__it/didn't/matter/if/she/sang/like/an/**angel**/because/she/was/the/**devil**

** Notlikeeverybodyelsebecauses hejustdidn'tcare**

Didn' . . . . .

"bEcK nEvEr ReAlLy LoVeD HeR dId He?"

"Of CoUrSe NoT. wHo CoUlD?"

**there had been one boy she loved, though (shh, don't tell!)**

hisnamewasbeck

**but/then/beck/left**

.didn' . .him

. . . . . .

**BECAUSESHEWASJADE**

_The tough one._

_ The one that didn't care at all._

_** . .**_

__oOo

oOo

__**Note: I changed the name to Drabbles because nobody knew what a character centric was, so yeah! And I know this is very different from stuff I usually write, but I'm not changing my writing style to angst permanently it's just this one story, I promise! Review, 143.**


	3. The Boy With The Puppet

**Robbie Shapiro**

"_AnD rEx PoWeEeEeEeRs!"_

**The/boy/with/the/puppet**

** "**_WhO yOu CaLlInG pUpPeT?"_

the **LOSER**

the **WEIRDO**

the **FREAK**

His. puppet. had. more. followers. on. the. slap. than. he. did.

"_tHaT's BeCaUsE i RuLe. NoW gO mAkE mE a SaNdwIcH, fOoL!"_

**R/O/B/B/I/E A/N/D R/E/X**

"yOu MeAn ReX aNd RoBbIe, DoOf?"

**Rex. You're. A. Jerk.**

"jUsT bE QuIeT aNd EaT yOuR mAyOnAiSe, ShApIrO."

Rex/wasn't/just/a/bad/tempered/friend

**He.**

** Was.**

** A.**

** BULLY!**

"hEy BaBy, wAnNa JoIn My TeAm? I cAlL iT rEx'S aLl HoT gIrL vOlLeYbAlL sQuAd!"

**"Um, excuse me miss? I'm Robbie. Would you care to-Oh, oh, don't walk away!"**

rexpowerswaspopular.

ROBBIESHAPIROWASNOT.

**Who/would/you/choose/as/a/friend?**

"Or ReX pOwErS?"

**Confident. Witty. Original. Sarcastic. Cool.**

or

** Robbie Shapiro?**

** The/boy/with/the/puppet?**


	4. Did You See His Hair?

**Beck Oliver**

_oH mY gOd He'S sO hOt! lOoK aT tHaT hAiR!_

**P/E/R/F/E/C/T**

**A/C/C/O/M/P/L/I/S/H/E/D**

**T/A/L/E/N/T/E/D**

…but fake.

DiD yOu SeE hIs HaIr?

_BeckDidn'tSing_

_BeckDidn'tDance_

**B.E.C.K.A.C.T.S.**

heactedlikehewas…

**h/a/p/p/y**

**c/o/n/t/e/n/t**

**s/a/t/a/s/f/i/e/d**

_but_

_he_

_wasn't._

_tHaT hAiR iS sO gOrGeOuS!_

he wanted something…_bad._

**NOBODY KNEW HE MISSED **

her.

jade.

_JADELYN WEST_

_sure, he left her on tori's porch_

_yeah, they fought_

_of course she didn't want him back_

_but now he was so_

**A.L.O.N.E.**

**she understood him like nobody else**

wHaT kInD oF sHaMpOo dO yOu ThInK hE uSeS?

**BUT SHE WAS DONE WITH HIM.**

_SHE MOVED ON._

_**SHE DIDN'T WANT HIM BACK.**_

sothat'swhyhe'dstay

…**a/l/o/n/e**

**FOREVER!**

oH mY gOd DiD yOu SeE hIs HaIr?

oOo

oOo

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, they mean a lot! And I'll try to update more frequently , but school has started again so :( Review, 143!**


	5. Crazy

** Andre Harris**

_hecansing_

hAvE yOu HeArD hIm PlAy GuItAr?

** . .songs.**

but/have/you/ever/wondered/what/Andre/did/**after**/school?

**before**/he/got/into/his/car/and/drove/off/for/Hollywood Arts/in/the/morning?

how/about/at/**night**/when/he/returned/from/hanging/with/his/friends?

crazycrazycrazycrazycrazycra zycrazycrazycrazycrazycrazyc razycrazycrazy

Andre.

Went.

Through.

**HELL.**

** every/morning/every/night**

wasthesamething

_ . . _

**oR tHaT's WhAt ThEy CaLlEd it AnYwAy**

for/him/it/was/a/giant/guilt/trip

**shewasCRAZY** crazycrazycrazycrazycrazycra zycrazycrazycrazycrazycrazyc razycrazycrazy

. .fault.

The **therapists **_said _it **wasn't **_his _fault

**but/he/knew/it/was**

when his mom left him he went to his grandma.

_he had driven her_

**CRAZY**

crazycrazycrazycrazycrazycra zycrazycrazycrazycrazycrazyc razycrazycrazy

** mad**

** nuts**

ThE dOcToR's SaId ShE hAd GoTtEn DeMeNtIa

but/andre/knew/it/was/because/of/him

. . .

**he listened to her talk CRAZY**

crazycrazycrazycrazycrazycra zycrazycrazycrazycrazycrazyc razycrazycrazy

** and he didn't let anyone pity him.**

_because/it/was/his/fault/she/was/_

crazycrazycrazycrazycrazycra zycrazycrazycrazycrazycrazyc razycrazycrazy

_**CRAZY!**_

__oOo

oOo

**Note: Did you like? Review, 143.**


	6. Nobody Knows

Note: Sorry last chapter was all skippy-it didnt post right! But it's better now!

**Sinjin Van Cleef**

ever/wonder/why/he/cries/in/the/girl's/bathroom?

_**oH yOu DiDn'T kNoW?**_

_it' . ._

**but **maybe** if **someone** knew **he** wouldn't **be** so **SAD** all **the** time**

** N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

_ . . . ._

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

_tHaT hIs FaThEr WaS aN aLcOhOlIc_

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

that HE cried HIMSELF to SLEEP every NIGHT

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

_ .hadn' . . .years._

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

that/even/cat/valentine/uses/him

(_he bought a phone, but she never called)_

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

_that/he/worked/every/day/after/school/just/to/be/able/to/eat/dinner/every/night_

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

_that even though he WORKED hard for his money, it was always TAKEN by his dad for more BEER so Sinjin went to bed HUNGRY anyways._

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

that/sometimes/when/he/was/desperate/enough/he/had/to/steal

(_never a lot, just a loaf of bread here, a carton of milk there. Enough to keep him from starvation)_

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

. . . .

(_how do you think he got into HOLLYWOOD ARTS?)_

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

that he was alone.

_that he constantly thought of ending his own life._

that even now he had a loaded gun under his bed in case he got even more desperate

_that his father abused him_

that he wanted more than anything in the world one thing; a friend.

**N/O/B/O/D/Y K/N/O/W/S**

_but/then/again…_

**N/O/B/O/D/Y C/A/R/E/S**

oOo

oOo

**Note: Sinjin :( Review, 143.**


	7. I'm A Star

**Trina Vega**

_I'mAStar_

**A **star **with **ears

_Shehearseverywordyousay_

did

you

think

she

was

**DEAF?**

_ please. She's too pretty to be deaf._

_**but confidence was **__HARD __**to build up and so **__EASY __**to destroy**_

_I'mAStar_

her/own/**SISTER**

** "trina.**

** has.**

** FRIENDS?"**

her/own/father

**"please.**

** promise.**

** me.**

** when.**

** you.**

** go. **

** to**

** college.**

** it.**

** will.**

** be.**

** some.**

** place.**

** FAR **_**FAR **_**AWAY?"**

_I'mAStar_

her/own/mother

**"what.**

** isn't.**

** wrong. **

** with.**

** Trina?**

** YOU KNOW, YOU **_**MADE **_**HER!"**

_I'mAStar_

even/her/little/sister's/friends

**"No.**

** one.**

** likes.**

_**TRINA!"**_

_I'mAStar_

**"That.**

** was.**

_**HORRIBLE!"**_

_I'mAStar_

I'm. A. Star.

I'M A STAR!

_**nobody liked her. not really.**_

_she was overconfident, and bitchy, and naggy._

BuT hOnEsTlY?

**you'd**

** build**

** fake**

** walls**

** too.**

oOo

oOo

**Note: Hope you liked this one! Review, 143! **


	8. Maybe

**Tori Vega**

_she SMILES so obviously she's PERFECT_

**but. what. if. she. wasn't?**

** MAYBE** PERFECTION

**istoomuch**

PRESSURE

**maybe/just/once**

_**she'd **__like _to **do **_**something **_bad

**MAYBE** she'd like to

**L.I.E.**

cheat

_steal_

**MAYBE **she wants to

_**tell a secret**_

__PaRtY hArD

_bully someone_

**MAYBE**

_she dreamed of breaking someone's_

HeArT

**MAYBE**

** she. was. more. like. Trina. than. people. thought.**

** MAYBE**

_just sometimes that smile because she was imagining herself_

LiEiNg

ChEaTiNg

sTeAlInG

hUrTiNg

dEsTroYiNg

bReAkInG

**MAYBE**

she/the/lust/to/slaughter

**MAYBE**

** she was filled with POISON**

** MAYBE**

_**the smile was just a mask**_

__**MAYBE**

_she was evil_

**oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: Review, 143!**


	9. A Guy Like Him, A Girl Like Her

**Beck. And. Jade.**

_the odd couple_

"**how **DOES **a **GIRL **like **HER **get **A **guy **LIKE **him?"**

"how **DOES **a **GUY **like **HIM **control **A **girl **LIKE **her?"

The/Answer?

**SHE DOESN'T**

HE DOESN'T

_but that was okay_

_**nO rEaLlY iT wAs!**_

__**because they always **FOUGHT

_because __**BECK **__didn't _get _her_

_ because __**JADE **__didn't _appreciate _him_

_ "_**how **DOES **a **GIRL **like **HER **satisfy **A** guy **LIKE **him?"**

** "**how **DOES **a **GUY **like **HIM **keep **A **girl **LIKE **her **HAPPY?"**

**They.**

** Were.**

** Not. **

** Meant. **

** To. **

** Be. **

_**if they were, they would have **__worked out_

_ Instead of __**FALLING OUT**_

__And then maybe **JADE **wouldn't be so sad.

And then maybe **BECK **wouldn't be so lonely.

**but what's done is done.**

** "how **DOES **a **GIRL **like **HER **keep **FROM **holding **BACK **a **GUY **LIKE **him?"

"how **DOES **a **GUY **like **HIM **stay **WITH **a **GIRL **like **HER?"**

_soitreallywasforthebetter_

_ that_

_ they_

_ were_

_**DONE!**_

__…except, of course, it wasn't.

**oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: Hope you liked it! Review, 143! **

HEE


	10. Wanna Know A Secret?

**Tori and Andre**

_wanna know a secret?!_

_**tori**_

__LOVED

_**andre**_

__SHHHHHH!

**but**

_andre_

_ did_

_ not _

LOVE

_**tori**_

___wanna know a secret?!_

__**"EvEr SiNcE I WaS A lItTlE kId I cOuLd NeVeR hOlD iN mY fEeLiNgS."**

when/he/told/her/that/

IT BROKE HER

_**heart. **_

__**because it took away all the **

** H/o/P/E**

that was in her

**H/e/A/r/T**

_wanna know a secret?!_

_If he loved her, he wouldn't be able to hold it in. _

**HE'D HAVE TO TELL HER!**

_but he didn't. _

SO HE DOESN'T!

…_**love her, that is. **_

___she._

_ was._

_ nothing._

_ to. _

_ him. _

**Just TORI his FRIEND**

** "I cAn'T jUsT pReTeNd, I gEt AlL wOnKy InSiDe!"**

_wanna know a secret?!_

he. even. loved. jade. once.

**But/never/Tori**

_nobody ever fell in love with tori _

**maybe she was actually**

UGLY

STUPID

ANNOYING

**instead of**

BEAUTIFUL

SMART

TALENTED

_wanna know a secret?!_

**she deluded herself until she was **

** a/b/s/o/l/u/t/e/l/y/**

** c/r/a/z/y**

_wanna know a secret?!_

andre.

broke.

tori.

**oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: Hope you liked it and will review! Thanks to all the support I've gotten so far, it means a lot! 143! **


	11. Candy

**Robbie and Cat**

_he always protected her_

HE WAS A PERFECT GENTLEMEN

_**he TRIED to MAKE her SMILE**_

_he. gave. her. _

CANDY!

he. spent. weeks.

_writing. _

HER SILLY

**songs**

_but she didn't care_

**cAt VaLeNtInE wAs So SwEeT lIkE**

CANDY!

**a pretty little package wrapped up with a bow**

but/cat/really/wasn't/so/perfect

**CAT WAS MEAN!**

_she knew Robbie __**LOVED **__her_

_ she knew she was his __**WORLD**_

BUT SHE USED HIM FOR THINGS SHE WANTED

**good grades**

_**hugs**_

CANDY!

**he told himself she was just **oblivious

_but nobody is really that _naive

OBVIOUSLY

SHE

KNEW

HE  
LOVED

HER

**but she **

_MANIPULATED_

_ TWISTED_

_ PLAYED WITH_

**his/emotions/every/day**

** bEcAuSe He WaS jUsT rObBiE, rIgHt?**

right?

_**because even the sweetest things like**_

CANDY!

_**could be**_

**ROTTEN **

** oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: Sorry for the long wait! And no hating meant, I love Cat, but sometimes she just seems a little **_**too **_**oblivious if you know what I mean! I will update again Thursday, hopefully. Review, 143! **

_**his**_


	12. He

**Caterina Valentine**

_she wanted to be a bad girl_

_**That is why she died her hair**_

__ThE cOlOr Of CuPcAkEs?

**or blood?**

_**HE **_

__ THOUGHT

_**Cat**_

__**was**

_** SO**_

__**sweet**

** shewasn'tshewasn'tshewasn'tshewasn'tshewasn't**

W/E/L/L

D/E/E/P

D/O/W/N

I/N/S/I/D/E

S/H/E/

R/E/A/L/L/Y

W/A/S

**nice**

** sweet**

** pure**

** innocent**

_**BUT SHE **_hated _**It**_

_** BECAUSE SHE **_loved _**HIM**_

__she tried so hard to change for _**HIM**_

___sometimes she thought __**HE**__ really did like her_

**the way he would**

T/O/U/C/H

**her shoulder**

_her waist_

her cheek

**but. **_**HE**_**. looked. at. her. differently. **

** than **_**HE **_**did at Cat**

because she wasn't

MyStErIoUs

or

bAd

or

iNtErEsTiNg

**and obviously **

_**HE**_

**H ****liked those things because he had **

DATED

JADE

_**BECK**_

_** only liked bad girls**_

**oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: Sorry for the late update, I had an unexpected ****did at **

**emergency room visit which are always fun. I'm okay, but it messed up my writing schedule so sorry! Review, 143! **


	13. The Look

**Beck and Jade**

_They're just friends_

**/b/u/t/**

** /o/f/**

** /c/o/u/r/s/e/**

** t/h/e/y/**

** h/a/d/**

** b/e/e/n/**

S**O**M**E**T**H**I**N**G **M**O**R**E

_would they ever go __**BACK **__to being in _

_ L. O. V. E?_

_**love**_

_**nononononono**_

__**YOU WISH!**

_but what about _

_**the look?**_

__you/know/the/one

**when **jade** gave up her spot in the platinum music awards for** tori

** WHEN **BECK** SAID **JADE** WAS COOL IN THE VET'S OFFICE**

it.

was.

the.

same.

look.

_** a tiny half **__smile_

_**a glint in both of their **__eyes_

_**their faces **__soft_

_**the look. **_

__surely it meant they were getting back together, **RIGHT?**

** WRONG.**

because

_**the look**_

__**was. really. something. else. **

_**the look**_

__was **Beck** realizing all the pain he had caused _Jade_. It was **him** realizing _she_ didn't freak out over things anymore, because _**they**_ were just FRIENDs and **he **didn't owe anything else to _her_. **He **still loved _her_ like a FRIEND. **He **knew it was best for _her_ that _**they**_ were broken up and that _she_ was no longer doubting and scared and insecure. _She_ let down _her _walls because _she _had no reason to keep them up anymore. _She_ was healthy and almost happy. It was hard, but breaking up had been the right choice for **Beck **and _Jade_.

_**the look**_

__was **JADE **realizing that _Beck_ wasn't meant for **her**. It was **her** realizing how little **she **wanted _him_ back, how all the stress in _**their**_ relationship had made **her **lose who **she **was. It was **her** feeling nostalgic for **her** old, naive, innocent little self. It was happiness, almost joy because **she **was no longer sad or scared. _Beck_ was just a friend.

_**the look **_

**was pure happiness. Happiness that **

** /**beck/

/and/

/jade/

_**were done. **_

oOo

oOo

**Note: This was inspired by "that look" between them in the multiple episodes, and my spin on it. I know Beck and Jade are scheduled to get back together in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, but I figured this was a fun idea. Review, 143! **


	14. A Lie

**Beck**

"_WHY DID YOU LET JADE GO?"_

_ "actually she kinda walked out on me."_

** A LIE!**

**that/night/in/the/vet's/office/**

_when that nosy lady asked_

_ "WHY DID YOU LET JADE GO?"_

**he didn't have a clear answer. **

so instead, he did what every good **ACTOR **would do and told

**A LIE!**

she counted to ten outside on Tori's porch, and told him that if he didn't show they were over.

**he was first relieved when Trina grabbed him**

_**at least he didn't have to make the choice. **_

___BuT WhEn TrInA gOt OfF oF HiM hE hAd To ThInK_

and he chose to let her go, so why did he feel like he had to tell

**A LIE!**

** somebody/else/knew/the/truth/though/and/heard/his/**

** LIE!**

tori didn't object.

_**his secret was safe**_

__for now.

**oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: Sorry it was so short but when Beck said that in the Opposite Date one it made me all mad because it wasn't true! Review and tell me your thoughts! 143! **


	15. Stupid Little Cat Valentine

**Cat**

** stupid** LITTLE **cat** VALENTINE

_she's __**DITZY**_

___she's __**SILLY**_

_ she's __**CRAZY**_

__but mostly she's

**STUPID.**

_**even **_

_** SIKOWITZ**_

_** said**_

_** SO**_

__**stupid** LITTLE **cat** VALENTINE

__won't understand.

_gO aHeAd, TeLl HeR yOuR sEcReTs!_

_**it's not like she'd understand**_

__**stupid** LITTLE **cat** VALENTINE

but…

_what if she understood more than you thought?_

**SHE KNEW MOOSE WAS WITH TORI!  
**_the boy snack on the table_

_ the butt print in the couch_

_ the way tori didn't wear her glasses _

_**WHAT IF**_

__**stupid** LITTLE **cat** VALENTINE

_**maybe wasn't so **_

__**STUPID?**

** oOo**

** oOo**

** Note: The good thing about all the new episodes is more material to work with! I hope you enjoyed this one! Have a happy, safe Halloween! Oh, and thanks for all the continued support! You guys are absolutely amazing, seriously every single time I get a new review I get so happy just to know someone's reading what I wrote. It's the best feeling in the world! So thanks for that, and I hope that maybe I'm sharing a little bit of the happiness you give to me every single day! 143! **


End file.
